grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mac Ismo
Appearance "9-1-1, emergency, there's a handsome guy in my house! Oh wait, scratch that, it's only me." - the man who spoke to mirrors Mac is a towering hulk of a man, and fortunately his cartoonishly tall frame assisted in keeping him relatively proportional as he began to put on his substantial muscle mass. In only 3 years he more than doubled his resting weight. Ironically, his face seems out of place with the rest of his body, as he has relatively normal facial features, like you might expect of a bank teller or the guy that does your taxes. In fact, the only noteworthy thing on his face is his golden orange hair. Because Mac is easily recognized by his sculpted mountain of a body, he doesn't tend to favor a single outfit. Rather, his appearance changes from day to day, sometimes multiple times in single day. From sports apparel to circus costumes, the only thing that's certain is that it will be loud and attract a lot of attention. Biography Mac was raised in a family of innumerable children, and as such received little to no attention from his parents. The veritable army of siblings were known for causing all sorts of trouble and Mac was no exception. He attended a school of theater to his parent's pleasure (one less child to deal with), before he flunked out of despite his overzealous personality and persistence. Afterwards he dedicated himself to building his pencil-thin body into a shrine, one that others would beg, borrow and steal to worship at. He eventually fell in with a group of pirates, mistaking their vessel for a traveling ship taking him to the island hosting what would have been his first ever bodybuilding competition. Personality Mac's personality is incredibly multifaceted, to the point where he is difficult to read. There are only 2 defining constants: his need for attention and his consistent inconsistency. Mac is generally a loud rabble rouser, who wants nothing more than for everyone to tell him how cool he is. This is likely related to the fact that he was lost in a sea of siblings, and received little to no attention from his parents. He seems to be rather fond of praise from women, but his "try hard" attitude generally stops there. He doesn't know the first thing about women or relationships. He's also more than willing to volunteer for distraction roles, since he isn't picky about who his audience is. Due to Mac's vapid nature, he tends to be easily offended, though he's rarely openly aggressive. He has a habit of holding grudges, and then holding any perceived "victory" over the other's head, likely long after they've forgotten about it. These sorts of things are generally childish and competitive in nature. Mac's speech seems to be rather well formed, likely carrying over from his theater days. He tends to talk entirely too much, and hardly ever about the situation at hand. If he has any situational awareness, he chooses to ignore it for the most part. He also has little to no understanding of history, and will commonly bombard people with questions when he doesn't understand what's going on. He's not an idiot, he's just... distracted. *'Likes: '''Mirrors, loud music/theme songs, epithets/titles, all kinds of meat*, and candy (especially saltwater taffy) *'Dislikes: Competition, chicken (ironically), drawing, slimey sensations, anything totally neutral in color (accents are fine) *Under the impression that his family was famous for some reason, despite lack of a family trade and measurable wealth. Openly references any one of his numerous siblings for their "fame", expecting people to know who they are. Professions '''Primary Profession: Entertainer This character is a skilled {professional wrestler} and can create performance techniques that buff allies for as long as they perform them, that can exceed rank seven. An entertainer makes their living through putting on shows and keeping a crowd enthralled in their act. They’re experts at knowing what people like and how to keep people watching. This character is a {professional wrestler} and has knowledge pertaining to this vocation. When putting on a show, Entertainers have a high chance of distracting any nameless faces in a crowd, entrancing them in their performance, if they decided to put one on. Secondary Profession: Martial Artist ' A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in Wrestling and can create techniques in keeping with that style of fighting, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits In Training (1 Slot): A trait designed to simply be used when you don’t know what to put your free professional trait in. You can remove this trait from your character at any time and spend it on something else. 'General Traits' Interim of the Strong (3 Slots): A thirst for power has a hard time being quelled, but perhaps a temporary one is enough for the moment. This character is granted a temporary boost in strength, by 9 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Combat Style Mac abuses a style of fighting that resembles a bastardized form of wrestling. It is primarily focused on grappling and taking advantage of his large size, but occasionally makes use of powerful strikes. His throws and submissions resemble catch wrestling and judo, with added emphasis on flashiness. Despite his massive strength and heft, Mac is not always the first to charge into a brawl. As a rabble rouser and entertainer, he's generally more focused on charismatically pumping up his teammates and eliciting cheers from passersby. In this regard, many of his techniques are considered flashy and impractical, though he seems to make a special effort to collaborate for the sake of the performance. Many of his "techniques" are little more than catcalls, dances and gestures, but they seem to rile everyone up just the same. Statistics These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 40 stat points, requiring a minimum of 3 in each stat. Also, please remember that Will is not a stat that you can normally increase. It is the average of your other four stats. '''*Starting roll awarded 6 point bonus Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Item Name(Cost): Description Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Example of a Technique Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. Category:Approved